TOW Chandler says yes
by twhiddleston
Summary: Monica is sad after breaking up with Richard. Chandler tries to give her a friendly advice, and only then realizes he wants to be more than just a "friend". Mondler.


_**This is one more way I thought Monica and Chandler could begin to date… It is set in season three, three days after when Monica and Richard broke up (like episode one, but with a different story).**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the friends characters, otherwise, why would I write a FANfic?**_

Monica couldn't sleep all night. She knew that she broke up with Richard for a reason, but… She needed him! All the love for him wouldn't disappear so easily. At least she thought this way… She went to the kitchen. Ross and Rachel were making out in the couch, but she didn't noticed.

- Mon, you have to sleep! – Rachel was worried about Mon, she didn't slept for the last three days.

- I am fine.

Chandler and Joey entered the apartment. They heard Monica's answer.

- If this is **fine**, how would terrible be?

- Being you, maybe – Monica answered. She couldn't take Chandler's jokes anymore.

- C'mon, Mon! Let's go to a movie, you and Rach could go shopping, there's a lot of stuff that you can do!

- I… - Monica started to cry. All them hugged her. Phoebe got in the place and hugged everyone, not sure of what to do.

- Hey, Mon! News?

- She couldn't sleep again! – Ross was beginning to be mad at his sister.

- You guys… Why worry about me? All I talk about is Richard, Richard… All I actually need is to be alone.

- Where?

- Hum…

- The truth!

- At his place…

- Aw, c'mon!

- Please, just leave me alone to think for a bit.

- Fine, - Rachel said, nervous – But I'll get your keys and lock the door!

They all left, she couldn't help but keep crying. A few minutes later, she heard the door opening. Chandler walked in Monica's direction and led her to the couch. He didn't know what to do or say.

- Thanks Chandler… - She supported her head on his shoulder.

- Anytime you need.

They kept this way for some minutes. Chandler started to feel weird, like cheating on Janice. Just then, he realized his true feelings. He looked deep in Monica's eyes.

- Mon…

- What?

- I-I…

He approached their faces and made their lips touch lightly. She just got his hands.

- Sorry… - Chandler said, after a while, blushing.

- I'm sorry too…

- Why? I'm the one who kissed you!

- But… I'm the one who liked it. – She was very ashamed.

- Really? I can't lie… I liked it too.

They were kissing again. His time, they kissed passionately. They felt weird, because this feeling was new, something they couldn't feel with all their dates. After sometime, the door opened and they broke the kiss.

- Chandler, why you're here?

- Janice… I need to talk to you…

- Oh… My… God… You're not breaking up with me again, are you?

- Hum… - He looked to Monica, she was blushing and he thought it was kinda cute… - Sorry. This is it.

Janice slapped him on the face.

- Tell me now, why?

- Uh… I… I'm in love with somebody else.

When Chandler said that, Janice began to cry and left the place. Monica turned her face to Chandler, who was looking to her, worried about her reaction by listening that.

- Yes, Mon. I love you. – He smiled. Her eyes were filled with tears, he could say by hers face that she was happy.

- I love you too, Chandler… - He was going to kiss her, but the phone rang. Monica answered it. – Yes? Oh… He's here. Okay. – She gave Chandler the phone.

- Hum? Sorry. I'll be right there. – He hang up the phone. – I have to work… We better talk later, fine?

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her quickly and left the place. Phoebe got in.

- Monica… What just happened here?

- N-Nothing!

- I heard you and Chandler talking! I saw Janice walking away from here, crying! Are you and Chandler…?

- No! I guess… Please, don't tell anybody what happened here!

- I won't.

- Thanks.

- But they all heard it.

- **What**?

Ross came in. He was confused.

- Mon… You and Chandler… Chandler and you… Are you dating Chandler?

- I don't know…

Ross got the phone and dialed a number.

- Chandler? Are you dating my sister? Yes? How could you do this to me?

Monica was smiling. "Yes". They were dating. Just Phoebe noticed her face. Rachel and Joey got in the apartment when Ross yelled. Rachel got the phone from his hand.

- Chandler? Congratulations! You and Monica? Wow. This is huge. I'll give the phone to her, bye!

- Mon? Sorry if you don't wanna date me, but I said we are dating…

- Fine for me.

- Really? – Chandler was smiling too. – Then… Do you want to... Have dinner with me, tonight?

- Of course. See 'ya, then. Bye. Love you. – She hung up.

- Oh my God! You love him? – Rachel was surprised. She lived with Monica and couldn't notice that she was in love, but not with Richard.

- Yes, but I just find out today.

They all hugged Monica, except for Ross. They left them alone.

- So… You're really dating Chandler?

-Yeah.

- No matter what I say?

- What you say?

- I guess… - He hugs her – I just want to see you happy. – He smiled and started to walk. He stopped in the front of the door. – Congratulations. – He left, Monica didn't notice. After three days, she was finally asleep.

_**So... This was it! Maybe I'll write something more, not sure :D**_

_**Review, please! It takes two minutes for you to write, and takes, for me, two lifes to forget!**_


End file.
